It Was Just a Stupid Wish
by Bactobac92
Summary: Full Summary inside. Two teens sucked into the game OC/Erol OC/Torn.
1. Good Hunting

**Something I've been working on for about a year and a half now. I've almost got a full composition notebook full!**

**I own nothing except my OC's and....that's it I think...**

**Summary: Brianna Collin, a game-freak, potter fan, and lover of all things Erol. Is plunged into the Jak II world, a world full of unforgiving people, animals, and monsters alike, and taken to the Haven City's Prison. She, like jak, is pumped with Eco though she is not considered a failure. Stuck in a dream-like world she tries to do the right thing, while getting answers about how she got here. In the end she just going to have to decide if going home is really what she wants.**

**Two OC's(maybe more in later chapters) and main pairings are**

**Oc x Erol**

**Oc x Torn (second OC has a father daughter relationship with Vin)**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

"Good hunting!" said the two men on the TV along with the girl playing the girl being 15 spent most of her day's, eyes glued to the tv, playing video games. Currently he gaming obsession was with Jak II.

Pausing her game, she wiped her sweaty palms on her crossed legs. Moving some of her bright dyed orange hair from infront of her clear blue eyes, that until now had been hidden behind a set of wire-rimmed glasses which she then proceeded to take off and clean on the hem of he skirt.

"Brianna, dinner!" the girls mother shouted from across their three bedroom two bath, apartment. Brianna rolled her eyes as she stood up from her 'gaming' chair (a fuzzy pink circle chair), allowing her green controller to fall in her place. She struggled to cross her cluttered room, and as she made it to the door she sighed and looked back to the pause menu.

"I wish I could go help Jak" she whispered softly, recalling that she had probally whised this before and the words the Ottsel leaders words from the third game: _'Be careful what you wish for.' _With one more soft sigh she placed her hand on the brass knob and felt dizzy; as if her entire energy power had been drained. She retracted he hand almost instantly, as the lights flickered and shut off, while the tv strangely stayed on. A cool breeze wiped up he hair, throwing it upon her face and she froze, two thoughts running through her mind: one, it was summer and in Florida there were almost no 'cool' breezes' unless you had a fan, and two,her window was closed.

Through her hair she saw the pause menu fade from her screen, leaving a angry blue spirle to form, wiping with the wind, it seemed to be almost like a giant warp gate! I her shock she grabbed for the most comfortable thing in her reach, which happened to be her blanket. She almost jumped from her skin as a gruff voice echoed around in her head.

"Brianna! Your wish has been heard!" the voice said, causing Brianna to once again stand stock still. As a Jak fan since the first game came out she recognized the voice almost instantaneously. 'Oh. My. Precursors.' she thought dramatically, eyes growing wide.

"Your an Ottsel." she said, shocked. There the Ottsle leader (who she had affectingly started to call Pooh-Bear 2.0) was in her tv screen, but not as part of the game, she figured as the creature jumped out. As it stood in-front of her she almost passed out from excitement.

"Yes, and it's time to go." he said, wrapping a paw on the highest place it could reach (her wrist) he pulled her toward the vortex and pushed her in (she was to shocked to do any thing about it) and as she fell into the tv she heard a Pooh-Bear-like voice say:

"Oh bother."

**______________________________________________________________**

**So should I keep typing it up or not? R&R?**


	2. Trough The Rift

**I thank my reviewers lots and lots. Also I thank ****liveblondeordietryin because she made me laugh.....alot XD and Purple, omg thank you sooo much, I almost hyperventilated I felt so proud!**

**I own nothing except OC's...and I guess some of the plot, well anything that isn't part of the game...**

**So....on with this chapter**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

In the time-rift (as Brianna recalled) she attempted to keep her eyes open, but the dazzling blues of the vortex had a dizzying effect. Closing her eyes and attempting to keep down the vomit she knew was sure to come, her back landed roughly on solid metal. The wind, knocked out of her didn't help matters and she leaned to the side, spilling the contents of her stomach. Breathing raggedly she opened her eyes and rubbed her lips with her sleeve. She took in her surroundings, and gasped as a purple beam of light shot through the sky. As it went it let off two different colors one orange the other larger and blue....and they were both headed straight for her. Trying to move back as quickly as she could, Brianna lacked the reflexes and just stared slack-jawed as the blue blob (that she knew to be jak) landed on her legs rather painfully and the orange one landed even more painfully onto her now empty stomach. With a cough she pushed the orange creature off and the now standing rodent through the metal bar it had been holding.

"Okay, I swear that's the last time I ever, EVER, touch any stupid Precursor crap!" Daxter shouted. Brianna just stared, _'This is not normal!' _she thought. Footsteps sounded behind her and she turned, spotting a pair of brown spiked boots. Brianna slowly raised her gaze and it fell upon a pair of blue and yellow pants._'Erol' _she thought dreamily, and looked up to where the Mask covered his face.

One of the the guards stepped forward raising his gun.

"There he is. Move in."

The soldiers stopped in front of Brianna and Jak.

"Step away from the animal."

Brianna almost smiled- almost. Jak was already to his feet and looking around, frightened, for an escape. While Daxter ran trough Jaks feet

"Forget the rat! The Baron wants him! We've been waiting for you." Erol said with a smirk while a guard slammed the hilt of his gun into the back of Jak's head, him falling to the ground while Daxter shouted:

"Don't worry Jak! Ill save before you know it!" Brianna rolled her eyes _'sure two years, and he doesn't know it'_ she thought with a mental chuckle.

"Who are you?" the voice brought her out of her mind, and she turned to see Erol, flaming red, elegant eyebrow raised. Brianna almost melted. She quickly got to her feet.

"B-Brianna sir." she said, wide-eyed. He nodded, motioning for her to come closer, she did so and he roughly grabbed her face pulling it a bit closer to his own.

"Your coming with us." He said coldly, his breath coming in warm small bursts onto her cheek. Brianna, eyes still wide, nodded in understanding. Erol pushed her back and called the guards to grab the prisoners and get going. A sharp thunk sounded an Brianna fell to the ground, a welt forming where a guards gun had hit. As Brianna's world faded black she said aloud softly:

" I dont think this is going to be what I wished for."

____________________________________________________________________________

**AN: Sorry about not posting sooner but I was visiting my Grammy and Aunts so yah..... but it takes me a while to type because I get distracted very easily, Like one day I was typing this up and I listened to the Loituma and now I have 85 videos (not made by me) to watch....and I watched them ALL! lol, But thanks for the rivews, more rivews are always loved. Thankies! **


	3. I'm so sorry! AN

Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Everything has been so hectic lately that Ive had no time to update. I just moved and got a new computer so everything I had written that was on my moms computer was erased (by my mom) and I have no Internet on my computer....so all Ive been doing lately in typing up the story, and I'm rarely allowed onto a computer with Internet so this was the first time Ive been able to even apologise.

I should be geting a wirless chip soon so I will be able to update then!

Really sorry agian!

-Bac.


	4. Off to Jail

**AN: Oh my gosh I'm so sorry for never updating! I'm a terrible horrible person and I deserve to have rabid ottsels attack me in my sleep I know! I'm so sorry! But guess what? This is a real chapter! Not a little AN like the last one! (Yes I'm very excited today) I lost most of my story so far because I was stupid and deleted it some how so this is all I have T-T but without further adieu (besides this disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!) **

**On with the Fic!**

Erol wasn't one to be lenient on his detainees, weather they be male or female, but something in his gut told him to at least be careful with the young girl he was holding in his arms. That she was in some way important. Normally he would have shaken these feelings off, thinking himself going soft, but there was something _weird_ about her.

Shrugging to himself he inspected her, she _looked _normal, the only odd thing about her were that her ears were far too small. 'What is so important about this girl?' he mentally asked.

His thoughts were cut off as the unconscious girl snuggled herself into his chest. Wide-eyed he rushed to a cell dropped her on to a metal cot. Almost immediately the girl opened her eyes and looked quickly around the small room, her gaze coming to a halt as she caught sight of Erol.

"I'm glad to see we didn't kill you." He said to her, a smirk upon his lips, as she pushed herself into a sitting position. Brianna glared at him and rubbed the back of her head.

"Yes, I'm sure." She said, using her, now dirty, long purple skirt to clean her glasses once more. Placing them back on her face she sighed and looked back up at Erol. "Why is it that I am here?" she asked, knowing she wouldn't get any type of answer she was looking for.

"You said your name was Brianna, correct?" He asked casually, not noticing that she was near melting at the way his voice coated her name. As she nodded, he continued "Yes I thought so, well my dear, your will be here for quite some time, I do hope you get use to your new home." And with that he gave Brianna one last slick smile and walked from the cold metal cell, leaving her to sit, eyes brimming with tears and a non-existent answer, on the hard cot. Allowing the tears to leak down her cheeks, she didn't notice the other person in the small room until he made his presence known in a loud obnoxious voice:

"You know its not a surprise that you didn't get a answer out of him, the mans impossible, a wonder he even remembered your name!-"the ranting continued as she looked up, shocked, to see a short green man. She was sharing a cell with Samos The Sage.

**Ohhh Cliffy, sorry I'm really gunna try to have the next chapter out by next week, hopefully sooner. **


End file.
